1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dog house or similar animal structure and, in particularm to a double gable style prefabricated doghouse which can be easily assembled and dismantled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a problem in the prior art is obtaining prefabricated dog houses or similar animal structures which are durable, attractive, leak proof, easy to assemble and to dismantle and easy to store and to transport.
Prior U.S. Patents relate to various types of animal shelters. However, many of these suffer from the disadvantages of being difficult to assemble structures that are fragile having poor durability, are difficult to dismantle and form bulky packages which are difficult to store or transport.